


【All农】818南高辩论队的陈立农选手

by Supernongnong_young



Category: alln
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【All农】818南高辩论队的陈立农选手

一个欢乐向的论坛体  
All农向，沙雕修罗场，12/32/43/52在线掰头  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC

 

1L  
前几天去听了一场南高和XJ中学的辩论赛，我连辩题都忘了只记得南高辩论队的神仙男孩们，尤其是新加入的那个台湾男孩子！站蔡队长旁边的那个瓜皮头小奶狗！  
【图片】  
【图片】

2L  
妈耶火钳刘明  
单眼皮我的爱啊，好纯一男的

3L  
我先日常吹一波南高男模辩论团以及我们蔡队长的绝杀霸气美颜  
好了，三分钟我要他身边那个男孩子的全部资料

4L  
本范泽言粉丝后援会会长来报道了  
你们要8的那个男孩子的资料我们早就准备好给范总了  
南高一2班，陈立农，台湾高雄人，身份一是辩论队四辩，身份二是我们范家的媳妇，汇报完毕

5L  
不是，楼上有什么奇怪的东西混进来了吧？  
陈立农选手和我们小贾关系最好好不好，小贾微博里还有他们一起打台球的照片  
【微博截图 ：  
jjjjustin0219:今天的辩题是‘该不该对装新手的小哥哥进行惩罚’，我觉得该哦～】

6L  
我的天啊忙内Line真的好甜哦我心动

7L  
昊哥那个骚气的波浪号，我后背一凉

8L  
拜托，黄明昊那个扮猪吃老虎的混蛋哦  
老娘记得他明明入校的时候特长写的台球  
不要问我为什么知道！  
因为我就是那个被他放鸽子的台球社副社长！

9L  
真的，本来我当时想跟着这个帅气男生一起进台球社  
结果他居然转身看了陈立农一眼就换志愿了！  
我还记得那天天很蓝，  
“同学不好意思，你滋道去咨询处要怎么走吗”  
“你别迷路了，在我心里乱撞”  
我真的当场被这土味情话撩到脱粉，我的爱情还没开始就已经结束了1551

10L  
没想到你居然是这样的Justin  
肯定是故意输球讨小哥哥欢心，还要惩罚别人，烂人（干得漂亮！

11L  
就是，Justin，妈妈是这样教你的吗？（给我冲啊！

12L  
贾农锁了，两个小弟弟甜到没眼看

13L  
楼上你们别得瑟了，你没看到Justin的微博下面坤哥和丞哥全都回答“不该”吗

14L  
不仅坤哥丞哥回答不该，没看错的话连XJ队的冷彦俊队长和马来外援也坚定地回复了“不可以”  
有生之年这群吵了半辈子的男人们居然有统一战线的一天（茶.JPG

15L  
不是，他们真的不是被盗号了吗？  
范丞丞怎么能打得出“对方辩友的思想有点过于狭隘了吧，你只看到巨农的谦虚就说他装新手，却忽略了这谦虚之后的真诚与可爱！建议这位辩友不要总从社会阴暗面去解读别人，更不要带坏我们的巨农。”这一大段话？  
他不是常年发微博就是有晒吃的的图片，最多加一句“艾玛真的好吃”吗？？？

16L  
就算范丞丞没被盗号，林彦俊肯定不是本人吧！  
【微博截图：  
Evan你8哥:不该，农农是不是装新手我不知道，但如果你再装他男友，我亲自送你一拐】

17L  
这种久违的制霸少年的气息扑面而来！噢太帅了我死了！

18L  
是什么让优秀冷面辩手林彦俊竟然暴跳如雷  
陈立农真的好绝一男的（咬手帕

19L  
15L你错了，范二辩虽然场上每次和人争吵起来脸红脖子粗，但是下场之后他说屁话的功夫只增不减

20L  
真的，这里也是南高学生会成员，感觉自己加了一个假的范丞丞…  
【朋友圈截图：  
不是福西西：集齐一个赞今晚就去吃宵夜  
（然后他自己光速点了赞）  
不是福西西：好的好的数量够了，谢谢大家】

21L  
哈哈哈哈哈XTMS我看你就是想吃  
福西西同学我今天也爱你和你的双下巴哦（笔芯

22L  
不过说到这里就顺便透露一下范同学不是一个人去吃宵夜的哦，上周我碰到他手里拎着烧烤还拿了草莓牛奶！

23L  
草莓牛奶是什么梗吗…新粉不懂求解释

24L  
意思就是丞农锁了，钥匙福西西吞了

25L  
意思就是丞农锁了，一起吃烧烤一起吃海底捞一起打比赛是什么神仙校园恋爱我好酸

26L  
海底捞又是什么梗？  
为什么丞农全部在报菜名秀恩爱，我才十几岁，我不懂，我好累

27L  
因为陈立农很喜欢吃海底捞，而我朋友就偶遇过很晚了范丞丞陪他吃哦  
而且超贴心地让我朋友不要发出去，科科  
我懂的，二人世界嘛

28L  
真的假的，慕了，我也想给陈立农剥虾

29L  
真的假的，慕了，我也想给陈立农涮羊肉

30L  
一想到范丞丞那种咋咋唬唬的屁话精居然有如此心思细腻的时候…

31L  
LS别说了  
鱼哭了水知道，我哭了谁知道

32L  
诶你们是不是忽略了23L的问题  
新人玩家请注意，草莓牛奶是用来捕捉南高辩论队队花SSR陈立农的最好诱饵  
【陈立农嘬奶图1】  
【蔡徐坤把草莓牛奶揣在衣兜去比赛】  
【蔡徐坤比赛上场前把揣热的牛奶给陈立农】  
【陈立农嘬奶咂嘴图2】  
【陈立农上课时包里常备牛奶】

33L  
我的天啊陈立农是什么世最可的宝贝啊！  
一个一米八几的男孩子怎么喝奶奶喝得那么可爱噢我光速去世

34L  
有组团偷孩子的吗（笑容逐渐猥琐.JPG

35L  
我刚刚还在酸我老公黄明昊这么宠他，现在我突然很酸黄明昊有这么一个人可以宠着

36L  
同，我男友范丞丞和他男友TLA真甜  
戴着双重绿帽的我贼JB兴奋

37L  
陈立农真的好可可，和台上辩论时完全气场不一样，呜呜呜小奶狗，想…

38L  
真的，台上的时候好帅哦（小声逼逼：虽然台湾腔怎么都凶不起来），台下也太软萌了吧  
姐姐爱你

39L  
崽崽妈妈爱你，我的心我的肝都在说我宣你

40L  
我劝你们闭麦，这群辩论队大佬有你们惹得起的吗？

41L  
帅不过蔡徐坤，暖不过范丞丞，富不过黄明昊  
打扰了

42L  
你们别忘了还有林彦俊啊！  
虽然他们不是一个队的但据说俩人小时候就认识哦！青梅竹马诶！

43L  
而且草莓牛奶的梗我们橘哥也有姓名好吗  
上礼拜我去看的那场开赛之前橘哥还买了一瓶给农农，我隔得远远听他一边嫌弃这东西幼稚一边超小心地把瓶盖拧开了递给农农的！

44L  
我的妈呀橘农这么甜的吗！  
死傲娇林彦俊，明明看见陈立农就笑得酒窝都出来了，呜呜呜男人都是大猪蹄子

45L  
柠檬树上柠檬果，柠檬树下只有我

46L  
吃什么柠檬，楼上一起来吃水蜜桃不好吗  
水蜜桃女孩每天吃糖，96Line巨甜

47L  
真的，明明是对手，可是超级默契  
所以每次林彦俊被驳回的时候，只要陈立农笑着说“我就Zi道阿俊会这么嗦”…  
妈的林彦俊那表情我都没眼看，和倒戈有个P区别

48L  
这不是我认识的制霸

49L  
这只是陈立农的制霸

50L  
行了行了你们合法结婚吧，妈妈准了

51L  
打断一下楼上的脑内婚礼现场，我上礼拜也去现场了哦  
那瓶草莓牛奶小农喝了一半就被蔡队没收了，还一本正经提醒对面XJ队长不要试图贿赂对手

52L  
神他妈贿赂对手  
坤哥你知不知道你吃飞醋的样子像极了爱情

53L  
像个屁！  
这就是爱情！

54L  
我劝坤农党做个人吧，贾农糖正大光明发要多少有多少，你们只能角落抠糖  
未成年人才是真的虎  
比如我要放出那个小屁话精的票圈给你看看他的庐山真面目！  
【朋友圈截图  
超级富贵扛把子：给第一个点赞这条朋友圈的人送一台iPhone XS  
（然后他自己光速点了首赞）  
超级富贵扛把子：天啊！我万万没想到居然中奖了的是自己！感谢CCTV，感谢父母，感谢农农…】

55L  
我突然理解为什么Justin总是挨打了，我也好想打他哦…

56L  
LSS你是没加到陈立农吧  
给你们秀一波人生赢家的列表  
【朋友圈截图  
真富贵不掺贾：给第一个点赞这条朋友圈的人送一台iPhone XS  
（然后他自己光速点了首赞）  
真富贵不掺贾：天啊！我万万没想到居然中奖了的是自己！感谢CCTV，感谢父母，感谢农农…  
超级农农：哼，居然首赞不是我  
真富贵不掺假：农农想换新手机哪里需要点赞，富贵给你买一大卡车的】

57L  
一个简简单单的“哼”字，我脑补了台湾小男生的语气我死了

58L  
啊楼上不要发语音我也死了

59L  
死吧死吧你们都歇菜了我就抱走陈立农  
我好想要小哥哥的微信号哦哭辽

60L  
9012年了，你醒醒，要知道你要抱走陈立农，最大的Boss永远是你坤哥  
虽然突然之间觉得坤哥一辩当惯了只在5L提到的微博留下两个言简意赅的“不该”显得有点落寞了

61L  
落寞个P！坤农按头小分队来了！  
我只读出蔡队长身为正宫连理由都不屑给的自信和坚定！

62L  
楼上的真是够了每天都能看见坤农小分队狂舞  
明明两个人…  
明明两个人本来就是最配的！坤农 is rio！  
怎么都六十多楼了我才找到组织啊！（抱紧  
是你们冷CP飘了还是官配拿不动刀了？

63L  
为坤农站街  
你见过每次比完赛队伍一起鞠躬时蔡队长都要牢牢牵着陈同学的手一起弯腰吗！  
明明一辩四辩的站位不该这样，可是蔡徐坤永远要把陈立农牵在身边！  
【图片】

64L  
我见过我见过！  
我永远忘不了今年X月X号X点XX分我见证了这对新人啊呸搭档的鞠躬  
我当时明明是个听众，看到这一幕感觉自己是证婚人1551

65L  
为坤农打Call  
【微博截图：  
August：想你  
（配图是一张他看向天空的图）】

66L  
楼上干嘛呢？  
你家坤45度忧伤望天和农农有什么关系？

67L  
LS真是没有慧根  
你看看蔡队的发微博时间，10:03！  
看清楚了吗！一分不早一秒不晚的10:03！

68L  
为坤农配字  
【我在10:03想一个10.03出生的小朋友】  
噢天啊我的CP怎么能这么配

69L  
妈的别的男生的图配这种字我只想说他非主流，可是看着这两个人的盛世美颜和粉色泡泡我只想让他们原地结婚1551

70L  
这才刚放寒假没多久坤哥就发微博表示想老婆，我好酸但是我好快落

71L  
而且前面站错CP的XJM们，最经典的那一幕请你们不要忘了  
陈立农第一次出场自我介绍的时候，蔡徐坤和黄明昊两个人站他左右像拔剑一样争先恐后地递话筒过去  
然后呢？  
科科，农农还不是接过了坤哥的话筒

72L  
这就是家教严  
【蔡徐坤得意挑眉.JPG】  
【贾笑.JPG】

73L  
哇这不是我认识的王者蔡徐坤吧他那么幼稚的吗…  
感觉更喜欢了（小小声）  
狮子座爱人的方式就是这样

74L  
拜托，那只是因为蔡徐坤是把话筒怼陈立农嘴边了好吗

75L  
可是这个动作如此熟练让我产生了不好的联想，甚至想让坤哥把柱状物直接怼进小朋友嘴里…

76L  
楼上你干什么！我报警了！（我觉得Nsdd

77L  
这不是开往幼儿园的车！（可是我好喜欢

78L  
停止你糟糕的想法！（请直接写出来！递笔

79L  
我说的是话筒啊！你们在想什么！哼！（擦鼻血

80L  
就是，你们一群思想污浊的人gxigxgihvibjowl  
（双手打字以表清白

81L  
坤农锁死死，车钥匙还是福西西吞了

82L  
福西西表示吞不下去甚至想说一句“就很Bad”

83L  
楼上好好说话  
不要发语音，也不要发表情包谢谢

84L  
居然这么快就被水到了这么多楼  
感觉不仅没有厘清南高辩论队众人与陈立农选手的关系，反而觉得更乱了呢…

85L  
乱什么乱，不就是团宠吗

86L  
乱什么乱，不就是吉祥物吗

87L  
乱什么乱，不就是队妻吗

88L  
？？？

89L  
LSS出现了一个老实人！孤立他！快！

90L  
不行不行这楼已经被顶到首页了怕被大佬们看见我们在YY农农  
总之，  
陈立农，一个靠魅力一统高中辩论界的小宝贝

好的，封楼跑路了  
Love &Peace

END


End file.
